


Moonkight Shadow

by Mana2702



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cute, Guitars, M/M, Singing, Sleepiness, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana2702/pseuds/Mana2702
Summary: Aziraphale n'arrive pas à dormir, il demande à Crowley de lui chanter un berceuse
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Moonkight Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Pour le défi 68 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions le personnage A n'arrive pas à s'endormir. Le personnage B lui chante une « berceuse ».
> 
> Contrainte : pour trouver la berceuse en question, demandez à la personne la plus proche de vous de vous dire la première chanson qui lui passe par la tête. Il vous faudra ensuite expliquer pourquoi le personnage B pense à cette chanson en particulier (vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de la lui faire chanter)
> 
> Note de l'auteur : La chanson que l'on m'a donné était Moonlight Shadow de Mike Oldfield et Maggie Reilly. J'ai chopé la traduction sur lacoccinelle.net donc évitez de trop me jeter des pierres si elle ne vous convient pas, merci. Je vous met le lien d'une version que je trouve bien appropriée pour ce texte.
> 
> Https : // www . Youtube . Com / watch ? v = Yd6J0sT _ TcM

Aziraphale se tournait dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il finit par regarder Crowley avec des yeux de cocker :

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Et alors l'angelot ? Ça arrive à tout le monde tu sais.

-Je sais mais je me disais que... tu veux pas me chanter quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

-Parce que tu m'aimes ?

Crowley soupira et leva les yeux au ciel :

-Tu m'as encore eu. Très bien, que veux-tu que je chante ?

-Je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux mais... j'aimerais que ce soit avec de la guitare.

-Sérieux ? Tu en as des exigences ce soir ! Alors... une chanson relativement douce, avec de la guitare, qui soit pas trop gnangnan... je savais que c'était une erreur d'apprendre à faire de la guitare avec Jimmy Hendrix, je savais bien que tu finirais par me demander d'en jouer !

-Tu sais que je t'aime n'est-ce pas ?

-En tout cas c'est ce que tu prétend l'angelot.

Crowley commença à gratter quelques notes sur sa guitare sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Il finit par lancer d'un air songeur :

-Alors une berceuse pour Monsieur Aziraphale... tiens, celle-ci est un parfait mélange de douceur et d'un fond plus sombre. En plus j'étais très ami avec Mike à l'époque, d'ailleurs il prétend que c'est d'avoir traîné avec moi qui lui a inspiré cette œuvre majeure de sa carrière. Bon je vais te faire une version un peu plus lente pour que ça t'aide à t'endormir mon ange.

-T'es vraiment le meilleur mon amour.

Aziraphale se cala contre Crowley qui était assis à côté de lui dans le lit. Il avait prit sa guitare qui était toujours posée dans un coin de la chambre. Le roux commença une intro sur sa guitare sèche et chantonna doucement :

** - ** **_ The last that ever she saw him ( _ ** _ La dernière fois qu 'elle le vit) _ _  
_ **_ Carried away by a moonlight shadow ( _ ** _ Il fut transporté ailleurs par l'ombre du clair de lune) _ _  
_ **_ He passed on worried and warning ( _ ** _ Il errait inquiet et alarmé) _ _  
_ **_ Carried away by a moonlight shadow ( _ ** _ Emporté par l'ombre du clair de lune) _ _  
_ **_ Lost in a river on a saturday night ( _ ** _ Perdu dans une rivière un samedi soir) _ _  
_ **_ Far away on the other side ( _ ** _ Loin de l' autre côté du rivage) _ _  
_ **_ He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight ( _ ** _ Il fut pris au milieu d 'un combat désespéré) _ _  
_ **_ And she couldn 'tfind how to push through ( _ ** _ Et elle ne su pas comment le sortir de là.) _

**_ The trees that whisper in the evening ( _ ** _ Les arbres qui chuchotaient en ce soir) _ _  
_ **_ Carried away by a moonlight shadow ( _ ** _ Furent transportés ailleurs par l'ombre du clair de lune) _ _  
_ **_ Sing a song of sorrow and grieving ( _ ** _ Chantaient une chanson désespérante et chagrinante,) _ _  
_ **_ Carried away by a moonlight shadow ( _ ** _ Transportés par l'ombre du clair de lune) _ _  
_ **_ All she show was a silhouette of a gun ( _ ** _ Tout ce qu 'elle vit était l'ombre d 'un revolver) _ _  
_ **_ Far away on the other side ( _ ** _ Loin de l'autre côté du rivage.) _ _  
_ **_ He was shot six times by a man on the run ( _ ** _ Un homme en cavale lui tira six fois dessus) _ _  
_ **_ And she couldn 't find how to push through ( _ ** _ Et elle ne sut pas comment le sortir de là) _

**_ [Chorus]  _ ** _ [Refrain] _

**_ I stay ( _ ** _ Je reste) _ _  
_ **_ I pray ( _ ** _ Je prie) _ _  
_ **_ I see you in heaven far away ( _ ** _ Je te vois loin, au paradis) _ _  
_ **_ I stay ( _ ** _ Je reste) _ _  
_ **_ I pray ( _ ** _ Je prie) _ _  
_ **_ I see you in heaven one day ( _ ** _ Je te vois au paradis un jour.) _

  
  


_ Crowley sourit en voyant qu'Aziraphale s'était endormi. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et termina sa chanson, il n'aimait pas s'arrêter en plein milieu : _

** - ** **_ Four AM in the morning ( _ ** _ Quatre heure du matin) _ _  
_ **_ Carried away by a moonlight shadow ( _ ** _ Emportée par l' ombre du clair de lune.) _ _  
_ **_ I watched your vision forming ( _ ** _ Je fixe ta vision se formant) _ _  
_ **_ Carried away by a moonlight shadow ( _ ** _ Emportée par un l'ombre du clair de lune) _ _  
_ **_ Star was light in a silvery night ( _ ** _ l'étoile brillait en cette nuit argentée) _ _  
_ **_ Far away on the other side. ( _ ** _ Loin de l'autre côté du rivage) _ _  
_ **_ Will you come to talk to me this night ( _ ** _ Viendras -tu me parler ce soir ?) _ _  
_ **_ But she couldn 't find how to push through ( _ ** _ Mais elle ne sut pas comment le sortir de là). _

**_ [Chorus]  _ ** _ [Refrain] _

**_ Caught in a middle of a hundred and five ( _ ** _ Pris au milieu de cent cinq personne) _ _  
_ **_ The night was heavy and the air was alive ( _ ** _ La nuit était lourde et l'atmosphère était vivante) _ _  
_ **_ But she couldn 't find how to push through ( _ ** _ Mais elle ne sut pas comment le sortir de là.) _

**_ Carried away by a moonlight shadow ( _ ** _ Emportée par l'ombre du clair de lune) _ _  
_ **_ Carried away by a moonlight shadow ( _ ** _ Emporté par l'ombre du clair de lune) _ _  
_ **_ Far away on the otherside ( _ ** _ Loin, de l'autre coté, sur l'autre rivage) _ _  
_ **_ But she couldn 't find how to push through ( _ ** _ Mais elle ne sut pas comment le sortir de là.) _

  
  


_ Le démon posa ensuite sa guitare et se cala contre Aziraphale dans le lit. L'ange murmura dans son sommeil : _

  
  


_ -Belle voix. Je t'aime Crowley. _

_ -Je t'aime aussi mon ange. _

  
  


_ Le démon avait toujours été attendri par le fait que son amant parle en dormant. Il caressa les cheveux blancs de son amant et finit par s'endormir lui aussi. Il avait vraiment aimé chanter pour l'ange, il trouvait ça à la fois apaisant et un peu excitant. C'était rare qu'Aziraphale lui demande de chanter pour lui, mais chaque fois que le démon le faisait il pouvait voir la joie et l'amour dans les yeux de l'ange. Crowley s'en amusait souvent, disant qu'Aziraphale était sa groupie personnelle et l'ange ne prenait même pas la peine de nier car il savait que c'était vrai. Crowley adorait chanter pour l'ange car il ne le faisait pour personne d'autre. C'étaient leurs petits moments à eux, des moments de douceur et de complicité. C'étaient les rares fois où Crowley se fichait de laisser voir qu'il n'était pas totalement mauvais, qu'il ne chantait pas que des chants à la gloire de Satan. Heureusement c'était rare que l'ange fasse des insomnies, mais il lui arrivait de demander une chanson au roux même sans ce problème de sommeil. Et secrètement Crowley espérait toujours secrètement que son amant lui demande de chanter car il adorait faire de la musique, surtout quand c'était pour rendre son ange heureux. _

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ **Fin.** _


End file.
